counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Money
Money is a currency featured in the Counter-Strike series. Players start out a game with a specified amount (usually $800 but can be set up to $16000), and will receive more as the game goes on, with the maximum amount a player can have set to $16000. Players use money to buy various weapons and equipments. Players receive money for completing rounds, with more money awarded for winning a round. On servers that use plugins to give players large cash reserves, money management is less important than in servers that do not artificially adjust them. Players may often be forced to pick a different weapon selection than they prefer due to monetary limitations. When looking at a player's saved loadouts on the buy menu, any loadout that cannot be fully-purchased with the player's current cash reserve will be slightly grayed-out, as will specific weapons and items in the categories of equipment. The money system has been slightly updated in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive to award differing reward amounts for getting kills with certain weapons and currently any money gain/loss is noted above the player's health in the HUD with text notifying what the change was for (Such as "$300 awarded for planting the C4" or "$300 awarded for neutralizing an enemy with the M4A4"). In addition, if playing a Casual Mode game, all money awards are halved. Money in all of the Counter-Strike series uses the U.S. Dollar. ''Counter-Strike'' to Counter-Strike: Source Players receive money by: *Killing enemy players ($300) *Interacting with hostages (gives the player $150 each, but only the first time they interact with that specific hostage) *Rescuing hostages ($1000) *Completing rounds ($3250 to the team that eliminates all enemy players in defusal maps or a time win, $3500 for the Terrorists if the bomb explodes and $3600 if you eliminate all enemy players in hostage maps, *$850 team reward for the CT side for every hostage they rescue even if they lose the round. *The losing team receives: **$1400 after losing the first round **$1900 after losing 2 rounds in a row **$2400 after losing 3 rounds in a row **$2900 after losing 4 rounds in a row **$3400 after losing 5 or more rounds in a row *If Terrorists were able to plant the bomb but lose the round, all Terrorists receive a $800 bonus in addition to the cash values above. In Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero games: *Killing the VIP as a Terrorist ($2500) *Successfully guarantee the escape of the VIP as a Counter-Terrorist ($2500) Players lose money by: *Buying weapons and equipment (see each item's article for its price) *Injuring hostages (Exact figures can be found on the Hostage page) *Killing hostages (Exact figures can be found on the Hostage page) *Killing the VIP as a CT *Killing a Teammate (-$3300) ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' All mentioned facts will only apply to Classic Modes (Casual and Competitive) as Arsenal and Deathmatch do not use money. Money cap in Casual Mode has been changed to $10000 and players begin with $1000 as opposed to $800 in Competitive. Weapon awards *The AWP awards $100 per kill *All submachine guns award $600 per kill, except the P90 which awards $300 per Kill. *Shotguns award $900 per kill. *The knife awards $1500 on a kill ($750 In Casual) *All other weapons award the standard $300 ($150 in Casual) Rounds *The first round of a map is a Warmup Round in which all players are given $16000 ($10000 in Casual) *The winning team receives $3250 by a time win or team elimination. *The winning team receives $3500 by winning through a bomb defuse or a bomb detonation. *In hostage maps, the winning team receives $3000 for eliminating all enemy players. If the CTs rescue a hostage they receive $2900 for a hostage rescue round win and an additional $600 team reward for rescuing a hostage. *The losing team receives: **$1400 after losing the first round **$1900 after losing 2 rounds in a row **$2400 after losing 3 rounds in a row **$2900 after losing 4 rounds in a row **$3400 after losing 5 or more rounds in a row *If Terrorists were able to plant the bomb but lose the round, all Terrorists receive a $800 bonus addditionally to the values above. Others *As a Terrorist, if you lose a round without dying ("saving weapon") you get no money for the next round, but already dead teammates do. (this applies even when you die in the few seconds after the round was counted as lost) *Defusing or planting the bomb awards $300 for the individual. The bomb can be planted after winning the round to get the bonus. *Picking up hostages awards $600 for the whole team. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Special ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Team Tactics Category:Gameplay